1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to split snowboards, also known as splitboards, and more specifically to a binding apparatus with a ride mode for joining two skis into a snowboard and a tour mode comprising a free heel binding attached to each ski.
2. The Relevant Technology
Splitboards are used for accessing backcountry terrain. Splitboards have a “ride mode” and a “tour mode.” In ride mode, the splitboard is configured with at least two skis held together to form a board similar to a snowboard with bindings mounted somewhat perpendicular to the edges of the splitboard. In ride mode, the user can ride the splitboard like a snowboard down the mountain. In tour mode, the at least two skis of the splitboard are separated and configured with bindings mounted like a cross country free heel ski binding. In tour mode, the user attaches skins to create traction when climbing up a hill. When the user reaches the top of the hill or desired location the user can change the splitboard from tour mode to ride mode and snowboard down the hill. There are relatively few inventions that provide this basic splitboard functionality.
The Voile Split Decision system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,324 to Wariakois was one of the first to give basic splitboard function. While functional, the system has its drawbacks. The binding assembly comprises an aluminum channel to span toe and heel slider blocks. The binding assembly is attached to a standard snowboard binding. The combination of the binding assembly and the standard snowboard binding creates a heavy system. Extra weight in backcountry touring equates to more energy expended by the user. In addition to the heavy weight, in order for the design of Wariakois to be strong enough for typical use the slider blocks and binding assembly channel are sized such that the standard snowboard binding sits five eighths of one inch to three quarters of one inch off of the snowboard. The extra height is referred to as “stack height.” The extra stack height causes a user to over leverage the edge of the snowboard while turning making it difficult for the user to control the snowboard.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/409,860 to Ritter improves upon the Wariakois system by integrating the binding assembly with a standard snowboard binding. The invention of Ritter shares many similar drawbacks with the Wariakois system. Both systems of Ritter and Wariakois take significant time to change from ride mode to tour mode and vice versa. The main reason being the user must remove the snowboard bindings from his or her feet before sliding the binding assembly off of the heel and toe slider blocks. Both systems also require the removal and insertion of pins. Long change over times may lead to the user becoming very cold in extreme winter conditions and may discourage use of the product.
In tour mode, both Ritter and Wariakois require a pin that slides through the toe portion of the binding assembly and the ski binding attached to the separate skis. In order for the pin to be easily removed and inserted, clearance must be added to the holes in the binding assembly and the ski binding. This clearance in the holes leads to slop in the tour mode causing the binding assembly to rattle on the ski binding. While touring in icy or crispy snow conditions, slop between the binding assembly and ski binding leads to difficulty in holding an edge while traversing. Instead of creating a high edge angle driving forces directly into the edge of the ski, the slop reduces the ski edge angle thus decreasing the leverage a user can apply to the edge of the ski for gripping into icy snow.
In ride mode, the interference slip fit of the slider blocks and binding assemblies of the Ritter and Wariakois systems are very susceptible to problems from manufacturing tolerances and wear. The design requires a very tight tolerance for the binding assembly channel to slide over the slider blocks. If the slider blocks fit too tight to the binding assembly channel, the user cannot slide the binding assembly channel over the slider blocks without modifying the slider blocks with a knife or file. If the slider blocks fit too loosely to the binding assembly channel, then the bindings can rattle while riding leading to an unresponsive and unsafe ride down the hill.
The conjoining apparatus for holding the skis together for the Warakois system is a set of interlocking hooks. This mechanism requires a net fit on the hooks for the skis to be held together tightly to form a snowboard. If manufacturing tolerances are slightly off on either the hooks or the skis or if the hooks wear down, the splitboard will be held loosely together causing the splitboard to rattle and come apart while riding.
Another device that provides the basic splitboard function is the Burton Splitboard system U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,851 to Maravetz. Maravetz tries to improve upon Wariakois by eliminating removable loose pins. Maravetz uses an intricate binding interface on the bottom of a snowboard binding to attach and join the splitboard. In normal winter snow conditions, snow can pack into the binding interface causing the attachment to function unreliably. In some cases the binding interface will not attach to the board interfaces and in others the attachment device can become frozen in place. Binding malfunctions such as these can strand a user in the backcountry for hours. Splitboard binding system must function properly in the harshest winter conditions.
The Poacher offered by Atomic Snowboarding also provides basic splitboard function. However, the Atomic Poacher requires a special lever tool to change from ride mode to tour mode and vice versa. Without the lever tool, the Atomic Poacher cannot be changed over. In addition, during change over, the Atomic Poacher turns into many small loose parts before they can be assembled into tour mode or ride mode. Loose parts such as the special lever tool and board clips can easily be lost in the deep backcountry snow leaving the user stranded.
In addition to the loose parts and change over troubles of the Atomic Poacher, its tour mode performs similarly to the Wariakois and Ritter devices. In order for the Atomic Poacher binding interface to attach to the ski bindings in tour mode easily, a substantial amount of clearance is left between the attachment pin and the tour mode interface, leading to the same decrease in the ski's ability to grip in icy snow conditions.